cafpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 - It's Always Sunny in St. Paxton
From the Website This week we're introduced to Veronica (Our Game Master) and our stalwart investigators: Jack (played by Josh) and Vaeda (played by Staci). We'll start our adventure with a short-lived romp in the sewers of our fictional New England town, St. Paxton, followed by a trip to the hospital (GASP!!) and the police station. (OH NO!) Does someone die?! Does someone get arrested?! Listen and find out, or we'll kidnap your children! Okay, not really. But listen anyway! Visit us at www.cafpodcast.com to download the episode or download from the links below. Direct Download Link Listen to us on Stitcher! Subscribe via RSS (feedburner) Subscribe via iTunes Episode Synopsis The episode begins in 1954, on the first day of summer break. The characters are at a community picnic held by the St. Paxton School for Boys, which is set to demolish the west wing to make room for future expansion. Jack spies a groundskeeper on the wrong side of a protective barrier, however finding this event uninteresting he doesn't investigate any further. As the picnic crowd is moving away from the school to safely view the demolition, Jack and Vaeda notice a group of groundskeepers rushing back to the site. Vaeda thinks this is odd, and tries to follow the group to see what they are up to. She sees that the men have bulbous heads, pointed teeth, and hunched backs. While she is watching them they jump down into a storm drain. She decides to follow them underground. Jack notices the reporter getting ready to descend into a storm drain and decides to ask her what she is doing. After a brief exchange Jack, ever the gentleman, decides to accompany the reporter into the sewer. However, as Jack attempts to climb down the ladder his leg slips and he plummets down into the sewer. After regrouping in the sewers, the pair noisily stomps around in the brackish goop looking around for the groundskeepers. A groundskeeper (identified as a ghoul) manages to get behind the pair and surprise attacks them. Jack takes a particularly lethal hit during the surprise attack, nearly dropping him. Vaeda and Jack, with great difficulty, manage to dispatch the creature. After combat, Vaeda attempts to patch up Jack's wounds. Due to their wounds they decide to depart from the sewers. Immediately after surfacing from the sewers the explosions from the demolition go off. Jack passes out, and Vaeda drags him to safety. A police officer spots the pair and helps get Jack to the hospital. Vaeda is taken to the police department to be questioned. During questioning Vaeda tries to talk her way out of the situation, but the officer doesn't believe her. Vaeda, feeling the pressure, lies that she saw a child go into the sewer being pursued by a group of men. Based on this information the police start a search and rescue operation to find the missing child. Vaeda is released from the station, and tracks down Jack in the hospital. Vaeda lies that she is Jack's wife, so she can get in and see him. Vaeda talks Jack into helping her continue the investigation into the weird things they saw in the sewer. The next day Jack and Vaeda follow up on the search and rescue operation at the police station. Jack and Vaeda are led to Officer O'Malley. While waiting for O'Malley to come back and talk to them, Vaeda spies a file that contains details about her and notes about the case. She decides to steal the file. Vaeda and Jack then try to sneak out of the police station, only to be stopped by O'Malley and the Chief of Police. The Paxton School for Boys headmaster, Roger Martin, steps out from a conference room and vouches for Jack to the Chief of Police. O'Malley takes Vaeda by the arm and leads her into a room for further questioning, and Jacks follows. Once in his office, O'Malley realizes that he has misplaced the file on Vaeda. O'Malley is then confronted by the Chief of Police and is chastized for not arresting Vaeda, and losing her file. Without the file O'Malley begrudgingly releases Vaeda; ending the episode. Bloopers * Noteworthy Details * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1